movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 (Film)
Liongate Pitcures Presents a Allsparks Pictures Production My Little Pony: The Movie 2 Cast * Tara Strong as Twlilight Sparkle, Ben Tennyson and Timmy Turner * Ashligh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Flutttershy * Tabita St Germain as Rairty, Princess Luna, Granny Smith and Derpy Hooves * Cathy Weaseluck as Spike * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * John de Lancie as Discord * Katthlen Barr as Trixie * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Salanda as Captain Celendo * Sia as Songbird Serende * Nichole Oliver as Princess Celestia * Britt McKhillp as Princess Candace * Peter New as Big Macistosh * Michelle Creber as Applebloom * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Adam Sandler as The Captain Wicked Cat * Will Smith as The Evil Stepking * Jenny Slate as Kate, a Cute Little Pony * Kevin Hart as Rockin Crow * Asher Blinkoff as The Little Teddy Bear * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes Full Of BrainPOP Boys for My Little Pony: The Movie 2 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * ??? as Zachary Baker (OC) * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli * Peter Oldring as Cody, a Young Teenage Boy from Total Drama. * Scott Menville as Danny Willams * E.G. Dailly as Tommy Pickles * Adan Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Brain Dobson as Max Keaton, a Boy from Real Steel. * Stephine Nadlony as K.O., a Krate Boy from O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros. * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Jordan Nagi as Russell * No Voice Actor as Timmy Pajama Boy * Alan Tudyk as Simon Seville * Paul Collins as John Darling * Alex Medlock as Kex, a Boy from Dinotopia: The Quest for The Ruby Sunstone. * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Christine Cavanugh as Dexter and Chuckie Finster * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * McCauley Caulkin as Kevin McCalister * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Daven Christin Mack as Winston Steinburger * Max Charles as Sherman * Austin Stout as Benjamin Friedman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. Trivia * Twlilght Applejack Fluttershy Rairty Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * BrainPOP Boys are In The Children's Fariy Land Soundtrack * Sia - Cheap Thrills * BrainPOP Boys - Welcome To Fariyland * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * BrainPOP Boys - Read To Me * Children's Fariyland Cast - Daylight Daybright * Wilson Phillips - Hold On * Children's Fariyland Cast - I Love You Teddy Bear * BrainPOP Boys Tara Strong Ashligh Ball Andrea Libman and Tabitha St Germain - I Love You Teddy Bear (Reprise) * Bluelagoon - Break My Stride * Jessica Simpson - Final Heartbreak * Thrillville Cast - Dr Funkle's Funnkel Cake * BrainPOP Boys - So Happy Here In Fariyland * Queen - Somebody To Love (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:My Little Pony Category:DVD